In recent years, people's demands on outdoor and indoor accurate positioning are increasing. Especially in emergent cases, accurate positioning becomes more important. The positioning technologies in the prior art mainly include: global positioning system (GPS), location based services, and the like.
During the implementation of the present invention, the inventors find that the prior art has at least the following problems:
The GPS positioning requires communication with satellites, and therefore, the conventional GPS positioning terminal is costly.
In the location based services, communication with the base station is required, and therefore the mobile terminal needs to have the positioning function. However, most mobile terminals do not have the positioning function. In this way, regardless of upgrade in the existing mobile terminal or use of a new mobile terminal, the cost will be increased. In addition, if a large number of mobile terminals communicate with the base station for positioning, communication resources will be occupied.